Total Drama- Fourth Generation
by TheSaneSierra
Summary: SYOC closed Chris had a burst of nostalgia and decided to dig up the old island, this time with a new cast and chef! Rated T for slight sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

This is an OC fanfiction. If you want to have your own character in it, read the very end of this chapter

Chris Mclean was preparing for a new season of Total Drama. New contestants, new challenges, and a new island. He watched and re-watched the new audition tapes he had gotten from hundreds of eager teens. Ever since it had been announced that there would FINALLY be a new season of the beloved show, he had been receiving piles of application forms, tons of emails, and a ton of stress. Chef Hatchet was not excited about the new season at all, though.

"Please come back on the show, Chef," Chris had begged him. "We had so much fun, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. You made me deal with some whiny kids and gave me terrible sleeping arrangements, all for a measly $1,000 a season," He had replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, buddy. I can't do this without you!"

"Well, you're gonna have to. I quit!"

Chef had stormed off after that, leaving an annoyed and exhausted Chris behind. His frustration didn't last long, though. A few days later, he got a call from an unknown number. Curiously, Chris answered.

"Hey, is this Chris Mclean?" A gruff voice asked.

"Chef, is that you?"

"Sorry, no. I'm his brother. He told me what happened the other day, and suggested I become the new Chef. I can cook and be a jerk to those maggots you call contestants just as well as my brother. Need a replacement for him?"

Chris grinned. "If you want, Mr. Chef Replacement. You up for the challenge?"

"Call me Chef Phillips. And yes."

Chris smiled. The new season was officially in action!

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, at least about total drama. I grew up with the show, and now I'd like to make my own season. If you want to be in it, submit an OC in a review. I'm not strict about what you put on it, but I do have a few requirements:

You must clarify your characters personality. Tell me how they interact with other campers, and what you want the other campers to think of them.

If you want your character to have a love interest, I need to know his/her sexual orientation, and how you want the relationship to pan out (For example, how Duncan and Courtney seemed to hate each other but began to develop as a couple)

I will accept as many OC's as there are submitted, but please only submit one. If there is an uneven number of boys and girls, I will add my own OC.

I will use a randomizing app to see who will be eliminated next, so don't get offended if you do not win.

I need to know if you want your character to be good or evil. I want at least one antagonist in the top 5, but I can make exceptions.

Please have a clear stereotype of your character. I want them to be distinguishable.

That's all I have to say. I'm hopeful to get at least a few submissions, but if not, I will use my own OCs. Direct message me if you have any questions!


	2. Chapter 2 announcement

Chris and Chef Phillips were watching Total Drama Island one evening, just to take a load off. They had been going through countless audition tapes and applications, and Chris just wanted to relax and watch the first season of his beloved show.

"Hah, my brother sure looks ridiculous in those swimming trunks," Philips laughed as he watched Chef Hatchet jump into the water to test out the first episodes challenge.

"Ugh, my hair looked AWFUL back then," Chris whined.

"Never mind that. Look at those two clowns Katie and Sadie. Now those are some awful hairstyles."

Philips and Chris burst into laughter, tossing popcorn at the television screen.

"Ah, those were the days," Chris sighed, still laughing, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I wish I could re live that season again."

"Who says you can't?" Grinned Philips. "Use those old crummy challenges on this new season. Those new campers will enjoy that, I'll bet!"

"Oh heck yeah! Let's do that! Same challenges, same number of campers, same teams. This will be awesome!"

Hello again!

This is another update, sorry :/.

I just want to tell you guys about my progress. I have finished drawing two OC's, and I'm working on my third. The other day I was telling my friend about this fanfic and she decided to submit her own. So now I have 13 characters! I'm really happy about the progress. I'm going to list the characters below. Note that I added their labels. Some characters had long labels, so I shortened them so I can find them more easily. Don't worry, they still will be the same way you submitted them to be. (Scroll to the bottom, I have more to say)

Females:

Lily (loner)

Robin (tomboy)

Alexis (Artist)

Jade (Savant)

Ivy (Fashionista)

Isabella (Optimist)

Viola (Waitress)

Males:

Kenny (Irishman)

Griff (Actor)

Clyde (puppet master)

Mike (Emo)

Drew (Conman)

Jacob (Schizophrenic)

So in case the beginning wasn't obvious, I decided to have your OC's go through the same grueling challenges as our favorite 22 campers did in Total Drama Island. Of course, this means 9 more campers are needed, 5 guys, 4 girls. If I don't get this many before the 10th of January, I will submit my own. Also, since in the first season Izzy and Eva came back at one point, this means there will be 2 previously eliminated characters from the fanfic will return, so if yours gets eliminated, don't lose hope, he/she might be back!

That's all for now!


	3. Total Drama Ep 1- Babies, Friends, Emos

Author's (long) note:

Hey, guys! 

Finally, the first chapter! this is just the introduction, but it's really long, so heads up!

I tried to give each character equal amounts of representation, but I had to deal with a lot, so let me know if you want to see more from your character. Oh,and don't be afraid to send requests for what happens to your character. I submitted one of my own to another writer, so I know how it feels to want to have your character shown in a positive way.

Also, I used a generating website to find out the elimination order. I will not spoil anything, but I can happily say that I am working on the first episode, and, even though you guys don't know who's character is leaving first, I'd like to apologize to the creator of said character in advance. Sorry!

Anyways, that's about all I have to say for now. Oh wait, one more thing.

I would like you all to PM/ leave a review saying your character's biggest fear.

Alright, that's all for now! Sorry to any of the people who didn't see their characters make it in. I hope you enjoy anyways!

Enjoy :)

Chris and Chef were waiting on the dock of shame for the new campers to arrive. "Welcome back to Total Drama! Our newest, hottest season is about to begin! This season, we will be introducing all new victims- I mean, campers!"

Chris walked to the end of the dock. "It took us a long time, but I'm happy to announce that we successfully pulled the old Island out of the ocean. It's standing perfectly now, and I have decided to reenact all of our favorite challenges from season one! Heh heh."

A small speed boat approached the dock. Off of it stepped a short African American girl. Her hair was dyed blue with a streak of black, and she was wearing purple color contacts.

"Hi, Chris. It's a pleasure to meet you," She greeted him, her voice dull yet kind. Then she looked over at the new chef. "Um, who's that guy next to you?"

Chris smirked. "Hello, Lily. This is our new chef, Chef Philips."

Chef smiled menacingly at Lily, who swallowed nervously.

"Here comes our next camper!" Exclaimed Chris as another boat pulled up.

"Hello, lads and lass!" Shouted the boy on the boat excitedly. He had red hair and wore a black tweed cap on his head. He hopped off of the boat joyously. "The name is Kenny. Kenny riddle. But you can call me Kane. I'm Irish, If you haven't noticed already," He said proudly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, Irish kid. We get it."

The next boat came up to the dock. A hispanic boy with shaggy hair and oversized clothes lowered himself onto the dock.

"Alo, I'm Ringo," Said the boy, a big smile on his face. "I'm here to make friends, eat food, and WIN!"

Lily sighed. All of the enthusiasm was making her head hurt. Kane, however, ran right up to Ringo and shook his hand rapidly.

"Top of the morning, Ringo! You seem like a fun laddie, I'd love to have you on my team!"

Ringo smiled. "Wow, looks like this camp is gonna be a blast!"

Him and Kane were too busy talking to each other to notice the boat pulling up behind them, until the girl on it spoke up.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Jade," She said cooly, as she stepped off of the boat. She had shoulder length brown hair and her nose was stuck in a book, even as she spoke.

"Hi, Jade," Said Chris. She seemed oblivious to him speaking to her, until Chris snatched the book out of her hands and threw it into the water.

"Hey!" She shouted angrily. "I was almost done with that!"

"Too bad I don't care," Smirked Chris. Jade scoffed.

"Look, here comes another person," Lily said quickly, pointing to an approaching boat. The girl on it looked busy drawing in a sketchbook, which she hastily put away as she pulled up to the dock.

"Hi everyone," She said gently, pushing her red bangs out of her face. "I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lex."

"Hello, Lex," Said Ringo, patting her on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, um…"

"Ringo."

"Got it. You seem nice." Lex walked towards Lily, and waved at her friendlily.

Chris grumbled. "Enough friendliness. I'm ready for the next camper."

Right on cue, the next boat approached the dock. A short, husky girl was on it. She was clutching a teddy bear and chewing her nails.

"H-Hi. I'm Fiona," Said the girl nervously as she stepped onto the dock. Her blonde hair was tied back in pigtails, and she was wearing a t-shirt with sequins on it.

"Erm, how old are you?" Asked Jade skeptically.

"Sixteen," Said Fiona, puzzled with the question.

Chris patted Fiona on the shoulder. "Hey, sweetie. I understand you're still pretty young and innocent. Your parents don't take you out much, huh? Well, I just want you to know, we will make sure you're as comfortable as possible here."

Fiona smiled softly at the kindness of this man.

"Sike! You're gonna have a hard time here! This place is for winners, not babies!"

Fiona burst into tears, and Lily ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Chris, how could you say that? She's scared enough already!" She scolded.

Chris chuckled. "Too bad this is Total Drama. Not daycare," He said uncaringly.

"Hey. leave her alone!" Said an unfamiliar voice behind them. Chris whirled around, just to be faced by girl with platinum blonde hair with lavender streaks.

"Oh, look! Ivy's here," Chris announced. "Guess we didn't see you coming!"

"Whatever, Chris." Ivy walked towards the other campers, and patted Fiona on the back. "If you need anyone to talk to, come to me, okay, hun?"

Fiona nodded, and Ivy walked towards Ringo and Kane. "Hi, you two," She greeted them. Ringo gasped, admiring the pretty girl in front of him. She was short and thin, and she was wearing pink color contacts. Her hair was in two low ponytails, and she was wearing a beanie with cat ears.

"Hola, I'm Ringo. You're pretty," Said Ringo, shaking Ivy's hand.

"Oh, um.. Thank you," Giggled Ivy, smiling at him. "Cool name, by the way."

"AHEM," Chris cleared his throat loudly, getting the kid's attention. "Look, here comes our next camper."

On the next boat was a boy with gelled black hair. He wore a black leather jacket, and was smirking at all of the other campers as he approached them.

"Ronald! Hey, buddy," Chris said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Hey, Chris. I see that a lot of the campers are here already," he responded in a neutral voice. He walked towards the other contestants smoothly.

"Something about him looks fishy," Lily whispered to Alexis.

Just then, the next boat reached the dock. Perched on the railing of it was a beautiful teen who was picking at her nails. She stepped off of the boat with gusto.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Nicole," Said the girl with a smooth, seductive voice. Ringo looked at her up and down. Nicole seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting from him, and she blew him a kiss.

"She's really pretty," Gasped Ivy. Lily and Alexis nodded in awe.

"Look, look, look! Another boat!" Squealed Fiona, pointing towards the water. Ronald rolled his eyes.

Whoops of excitement came from the approaching boat. Everyone looked over to see a cheerful girl with blond short hair and a crop top with the words "Feed Me" on it.

"Hey, everyone! My name is Robin, and I am here to make things interesting," she exclaimed as she approached. She jumped onto the dock, and as she did, a large fart emerged. "Oops, sorry," she said, still grinning. Nicole scoffed.

"That is soooo gross," She grumbled.

"Aww, c'mon, everyone does it. Well, not as well as I can. I can fart the ABC's! Wanna hear?"

"NO!" shouted everyone in unison.

"Your loss," said Robin, shrugging.

"Hey, Chris, where are all of the other dudes?" Asked Ronald.

"It'll all even out. Starting about… now!" Said Chris. On cue appeared another boat, carrying a bored looking and slightly unnerving boy.

"Hey. I'm Mike," He said, pushing a bit hair out of his face to reveal a scar across the bridge of his nose. Fiona yelped in terror and hid behind Lily.

"I'm not a vampire, kid. Don't be a baby," Mike said flatly.

"Freak," muttered Ronald under his breath, but backed away nervously when Mike gave him a terrifying evil- eye.

Just then, the next camper arrived. Another girl was on it. She had dark toffee skin and dark brown frizzy hair. She was carrying a shovel.

"Woah, look! This one's got a weapon, hope she doesn't beat my head in," Lex said in awe, pointing at the shovel in the girl's hands.

"Um… no. This is for gardening. I don't hurt people, either. My name is Vera," said the girl. She had a soft, high pitched voice that was extremely soothing.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Lex said, embarrassed

"No worries, my friend," Said Vera, putting down her shovel and taking Lex's hands.

"Oh look, another freak," said Ronald, this time not even trying to hide it.

Vera whirled around to face the boy who had said the rude remark. "I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now, calling people such crude things. I can make you a zen garden, if you like?"

Ronald stomped towards Vera. "You little-"

He was cut short by a loud honk. Another speedboat was approaching. On this one was a skinny boy with shaggy blonde hair. He did a backflip off the boat and landed onto the deck, immediately doing a few push ups.

"Showoff," Scoffed Jade.

"Hey, there. I'm Sam," said the boy. Ringo stared at the handsome boy in front of him, and began drooling.

"Cool it, kid. I'm straight," Said Sam. "You seem cool, though. Maybe we'll be on the same team?"

Ringo nodded, still smiling at him.

Another boat reached the dock. This one had another boy. He was scrawny with ivory skin.

"Hey, people. I'm Griff. Nice to meet you all."

Lily waved shyly at Griff. He was pretty cute, with blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, and he looked relievingly approachable. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Lily, look at that girl over there," Ivy said excitedly, pointing at the next boat. Lily tore her gaze away from Griff reluctantly and looked at the approaching camper. She was really small, and her eyes were bright green. She took baby steps off of the boat.

"Hey. I'm Lux."

Ronald stared at her. "You're short," He said smugly.

"Yeah, perfect height to sock you in the jaw," she replied smoothly, as if she had been rehearsing that response for weeks.

"Lux! The Actress! The Matchmaker! The Awkward Girl!" Chris said loudly, making Nicole rolled her eyes.

"What? I label the campers. Big deal."

"Wait, you act? Me too! I'm an actor," Griff said excitedly, bouncing towards the girl.

"Oh, um… cool. And you are…"

"Griff."

"Oh." Lux stood there awkwardly after that, not knowing what to say. She eventually just walked towards the other girls.

` A tall and lanky teen was on the next boat. He had a fedora on his head and his eyes were a brilliant Topaz color.

"Hey, I'm Arnold," Said the boy. He made eye contact with Chris and shuddered.

"What?" said Chris, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Chris. Dude. Your hair looks AWFUL today!"

Chris glared at Arnold, before looking into a handheld mirror to check out his hair.

"Aaaak! Get me my hairdresser NOW!" he screeched at Chef once he saw all of his flyaways.

Arnold laughed and walked towards the other campers. He looked at Jade and made a gagging noise.

"What? Is something wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to be nice or honest?"

Thankfully, before a fight could break out, the next boat came up.

This one had another girl. She was a slender and poised girl, with platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She waved smoothly at the others as she approached.

"Hey, guys. I'm Viola," said the girl, adjusting her red leather jacket on her shoulders.

"She's goregeus," Lily whispered to both Ivy and Lex.

"Aww, that's sweet of you. You're also really pretty," said Viola, taking the girls by surprise.

"Huh? How did you hear me?"

"I just have good hearing, I guess," Shrugged Viola. "Gotta have it when you're a waitress."

Chris walked back on the dock just then, hair completely fixed. He cleared his throat.

"Aaaaaannnyyways, let's meet our next camper….Alistair!

The next boat pulled up. Alistair was a tall boy with dark brown hair. He was wearing headphones, and was bobbing his head to some music. He didn't even notice when the boat reached the dock, until Nicole tossed a rock at him.

"Owch!" He groaned as the rock hit is cheek.

The rest of the campers glared at Nicole.

"What? We had to get his attention somehow."

Alistair pulled off his headphones and hopped off the boat. Glaring at Nicole, he reached the other campers, waving at them.

"Whatcha listening to?" asked Ringo, fascinated with this quiet boy.

Without saying a word, Alistair showed Ringo his phone screen.

"Cyndi Lauper? I've heard of her. She sings…. Um…"

Alistair took off his headphones. "Really, dude?"

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll try to listen to more music, alright? I'm Ringo, by the way."

Alistair gave Ringo a small smile. Just then, the next boat pulled up.

This one had a girl with pretty blonde hair. She waved at the others with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, everyone, my name is Isabella. I'm super excited to be here! I can't believe I'm actually at camp Wawanakwa, it looks just how I pictured it! You guys must be the new campers. Just so you know, I talk in my sleep, so if any of you are my bunkmates, you might need earplugs!

A few campers rolled their eyes at the new girl, but Alexis walked up to the girl kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella. I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lex."

"Wow, you're really pretty, Lex! You seem nice to, maybe we will be on the same team!" Isabella exclaimed enthusiastically. "Call me Izzy, by the way."

The next boat had a skinny, uncomfortably pale boy with long black hair and icy blue eyes. He lowered himself onto the dock and strolled over to the other campers. A few of them shuddered in his presence, but lightened up a bit when he gave them a smile.

"Hey, I'm Clyde," said the boy, waving at the campers. "Hey, cool shirt," he said to Robin.

"Haha, thanks, man. I'm Robin."

"Hello, Robin." said Clyde cooly.

Jade raised an eyebrow.

The next boat had a boy with a camo shirt and a shark tooth necklace. His black wavy hair had a red bandana tied in it. He smiled and waved at all of the campers.

"Hello, my name is Jacob," He said. The moment he looked up and saw Chef Philips, he screamed. "AHHHH! A monster!" he cried out, ducking behind a confused and slightly annoyed Sam.

"Jacob. Buddy. Don't worry. This is just our new chef," said Chris, pulling Jacob closer to the grinning chef. Jacob laughed awkwardly as Philips looked at him with an offended face.

"Sorry, man. It's just that I… um… oh, forget it." Jacob walked to the end of the dock. Isabella patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Next boat is comin' up!" announced Chris as another speedboat came into view. This one had a boy with a dark purple long jacket and black hair.

"Oh, look. Another emo. Whoopdeedo," said Ronald sarcastically. Most pf the campers put on their friendliest faces when the boy stepped onto the dock, though. Sweet Isabella even came up to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer. He just sighed and pushed his long hair out of his face to face the girl talking to him.

"Okaaaaayyyy…. Can you at least tell me your name?" said Isabella, confused.

"I'm Clayton, I guess," shrugged the boy. He silently walked to the end of the dock. He and Mike made eye contact, and just slightly nodded at each other.

"Oh, look. The emos have bonded," said Nicole. Ronald snickered.

"Oh, shut up, you two," said Jade, annoyed. Nicole glared at Jade.

"Oh, look! Perfect timing! Arcello is here!" Chris announced before things got violent.

Arcello was a boy with short black hair and ray-band glasses over his green eyes. He smirked at the campers as he got off the boat.

"Hey, everybody! I'm here to win! You might as well hand over the mil right now, I hate seeing people waste their time trying to beat me!" He announced.

Arnold sighed. "Um.. to be honest.. You probably aren't gonna get far with that attitude."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude."

At that moment, the next boat arrived at the dock. This one had a boy with dark brown hair and a white shirt with a skull on it. He had a cigarette in between two of his fingers, which he brought up to his lips as he hopped off the boat.

Jade stepped up to the boy. "Ya know, you really shouldn't smoke, buddy. Smoke buildup in your lungs can cause lung issues, heart disease, tar poisoning, stroke, and-"

The boy cut her off. "Can it, princess. You think I don't know that sh*t already?" he replied, blowing smoke in her face. "I just don't care."

"Daaang! Looks like Drew is already solidifying his personality on this show!" Chris laughed.

"Drew? Hmmm, I feel like I know him," Viola whispered to Lex, who shrugged.

Just then, the next boat pulled up, carrying a pretty asian girl with long black hair and a t-shirt with a rose on it. She stepped off the boat, lugging a large guitar case behind her.

"Ugh, there are sooo many more people than I expected. Please tell me I'm the last one," she groaned.

"Nope! One more person is coming after ya," Chris smirked.

The girl facepalmed. "Whatever," she sighed. "I'm Ami."

Isabella waved at Ami, who just walked past the nice girl.

"Ooooh, that's cold!" laughed Drew.

Ami sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Just then, the campers heard a loud honk. They looked up to see a boat with another girl on it. She had brown hair with a streak of blue and a red hoodie, with a pencil tucked behind her ear.

"Hi, I'm Sara," she said sweetly to the other campers.

Drew smirked. "What's with the pencil? Are you another nerd?"

Sara sighed neutrily. "I guess you could say that. I'm a writer."

"Alright, campers!" announced Chris, getting all of the teen's attention. "Follow me to the campfire circle, where I will announce this season's rules!

All of the campers sat on the stumps surrounding the unlit campfire pit while Chris stood at the podium.

"Alright, here are the rules: You are going to be split into teams. Every 3 days, we will have a challenge, and whichever team wins will get immunity. You will also have a chance to make a confession in the outhouse whenever you like. Let's just hope that the cameras aren't on when you have to go to the bathroom. Heh, heh."

 **(Confessional: Viola)**

 **"** **Drew seems oddly familiar. Something is up."**

 **(Confessional: Lily)**

 **"** **I hope I'll be on the same team as Lex. Or Ivy. Or… Griff." *Giggles* "Um.. I mean…"**

 **(Confessional: Alistair)**

 **"** **Ringo seems nice. Kinda clueless, but nice. He'd make for a good teammate."**

Chris continued explaining the rules."The losing team will vote on a camper to go home. If you receive a blue pebble during the ceremony, you are safe. But if you don't receive a blue pebble, you must leave the island using a brand new system that I will show you tonight, heh heh. But this season, you might have a chance to come back, so don't get your hopes down! We decided that we will be remaking old challenges from season one, with some small twists. The teams will merge as soon as there are only 10 teens standing. The 3 finalists will have an ultimate finale, and whoever wins will receive a prize of 1,000,000 dollars!"

Lux raised her hand. "Um, why no marshmallows?" she asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Because storing marshmallows on a bear infested island is apparantly a bad idea," he replied. "Aaannyywaaayys, here are the teams:

Isabella

Mike

Jade

Clyde

Vera

Ronald

Lux

Clayton

Nicole

Kane

Ami

Drew

Fiona

You guys are team one: the Vengeful Vipers!

Arcello

Lily

Jacob

Sara

Alistair

Lex

Sam

Ivy

Griff

Viola

Arnold

Robin

Ringo

You guys are team two: the Komodo Dragons!"

All of the campers scrambled into their groups. Lily and Ivy high fived, and Alistair and Ringo smiled at each other. Ami sighed as she looked around at her teammates.

"Alright, campers! Go and unpack, and then meet me at the outside the cabins with your swimsuits on in half an hour!


	4. TDFG episode 2- Chicken of the Sea

Authors note:

Hey everyone.

this chapter is a two-part chapter. I'm sorry about this. I didn't want it to be, but I've been so busy lately that I only get a bit of time to write every day. I know a lot of you have been asking me when the next chapter will be up, and I feel bad for leaving you hanging, so this half will hopefully keep you guys entertained while I finish everything up. I've told a lot of you this, but I do have everything planned out in my head. I know the winner, the elimination order, and all of the relationships, but I don't know how to get it all down on paper. So again, I'm really really really really sorry. And yes, I did add an intro. It was just a little something I came up with off the top of my head a while ago. I hope you like it, as well as the rest of the chapter. Feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any concerns/complaints/questions.

Thanks,

SaneSierra

(Yes, I did change my username, I just wanted something new)

Chris:

Last time on total drama generation four!

We met all 26 new campers. Fiona blubbered like a baby, Alistair saw some potential in Ringo for who knows what, and Viola swore she knows Drew from somewhere. I told everyone the rules to the new season, and with Chef Philips by my side, we're going to make this season epic! Will Ami stop being so bratty? Does Lily have a thing for Griff? And why are there so many dang emos this season? Find out here on… total! Drama! Fourth generation!

Intro:

(Cameras and lights pop up in random places)

Dear Mom and dad I'm doing fine

(Chris is shown kicking over a Don Box from RR)

You guys are on my mind

(Camera angle shows the classic cliff dive into the water)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(Fiona is shown submerged in the water, holding a teddy bear, when an octopus grabs her bear and flings it to the surface)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(Sara is sitting in a log floating on the water, scribbling in a notebook, when the aforementioned octopus startles her, causing her to drop her notebook into the water)

I wanna be famous

(Vera is watering a flower in the forest, with Izzy looking at it giddily. Clyde is next to them, staring at them suspiciously.)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Robin and Kane are in an orange raft with Ami, the two of them cheering, much to Ami's annoyance. Just then, the raft goes over the waterfall)

Go pack your bags cause I've already won

(Arcello and Ronald are chatting on the almost broken log. All of a sudden, Ronald pushes Arcello off of the log)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Jacob is shown bursting out of the outhouse confessional, freaking out. Arnold is standing right outside of it, and raises an eyebrow when Jacob leaves it)

I'll get there one day

(Chef Phillips is in the mess hall. He puts two bowls of gumbo in front of Jade and Drew. Jade inspects her bowl carefully, while Drew just ignores it and smokes his cigarette)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Viola is glaring at Drew from across the table. She is sitting next to Ivy, who is braiding Lex's hair)

Na na nananana nanananana nananananana

(Mike and Clayton are sitting quietly behind the mess hall, saying nothing)

(Nicole is sitting on a floatie in the water along with Sam. She is trying to get his attention, but he is too busy caring for a bunny on his lap, much to her annoyance)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Ringo and Alistair are sitting on the dock, sharing earbuds)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(As the whistling part occurs in the song, the camera shows Lux pushing Lily into Griff, and the camera zooms out, showing all the campers gathered around the campfire.)

30 minutes later, all 26 campers were in their swimsuits and on the cliff of the island, awaiting their first challenge. Chris grinned at them all.

"Welcome to your first challenge. If you watched season one, this would look familiar,"

Drew smirked. "Nah. I never liked this show."

"Well then you suck. Moving on," Chris continued. "For this challenge, you must jump off this 100 foot cliff into the water."

"If I may," interrupted Jade. "Jumping into the water from 100 feet is the equivalent of jumping off a 10 floor building. When a human body gains fast momentum before abruptly stopping, it will be hit with extreme amounts of force, causing an instant death."

Chris facepalmed. "Look. This isn't actually 100 feet. It's just an illusion. Calm down. Anyways... Under the water are tools for building a hot tub. The wood will be given to you later. Each teammate must grab a tool after they jump in under a minute. Whoever fails to do so may face elimination. Any questions?"

Fiona raised her hand, but Chris ignored her. " Anyways, The Vengeful Vipers will go first," he said.

(Confessional: Lux)

"I want to get on my teammate's good side. I don't want to be making enemies quickly."

Lux cleared her throat. "I'll go first," she volunteered. Before anyone could object, she jumped into the water. Chris looked over the edge to see if she had gotten anything. Seconds later, she popped back up on surface, waving a screwdriver around proudly.

"Aaaandd the matchmaker does the first jump for the vengeful vipers!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" Lux screamed back up.

"Whatever, matchmaker. It's time for the next person to jump," chuckled Chris.

(Confessional: Lux)

"Ugh I HATE being called "matchmaker," she groans, brows furrowed. "Just because I'm known for hooking people up with crushes doesn't mean I LIKE being called matchmaker. Or Ms. M. Or anything like that. Okay?"

"I'll go next, laddies!" Kane volunteered enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, carrot top," said Clayton, shrugging

Kane enthusiastically jumped off, whooping as he plunged into the water. He came back up a few seconds later, holding a tupperware of nails.

One by one, the members of the Vengeful Vipers jumped off, all of them proving to be successful with getting tools. When it was Fiona's turn to jump, she looked down at the water and froze.

"I.. I can't do it. It's too scary," she said, trembling.

"Is anyone surprised?" Clayton mumbled.

Ami whirled around to face the emo. "Did you say something?"

He didn't answer.

"Fiona, c'mon! Don't be such a baby!" urged Nicole, rolling her eyes.

"Not helping, Nicole!" scolded Izzy. She then turned to Fiona. "Do it for the team, Fiona. I believe in you!"

"Noooo!" she wailed, plopping down on the grass.

Ami groaned. "Okay, that's it. Sorry, Fiona."

Before anyone else on the team could stop her, she pushed Fiona off the edge of the cliff. The poor girl screamed as she plunged down into the water. She popped back up, sputtering and groaning. Her face lit up when she realized she was holding a tarp.

All of her team cheered and jumped up and down happily, except for Clayton, who was doing nothing, and Vera, who was glaring at Ami from down below.

After a few more jumps, only three campers on the Vengeful Vipers team were left on the cliff- Jade, Nicole, and Isabella.

"Erm, I guess I'll go next," piped up Izzy.

(confessional: Izzy)

"Okay, I was like, so scared. I'm not great with dangerous stunts. But if we lose, I might get voted off!)

She jumped off the cliff and squealed terrifiedly as she landed into the water. Unfortunately, she was unable to get a tool in 60 seconds.

"You'd better hope we win, squealie, or I can assure you you're going home tonight," Growled Nicole from up above. Izzy gupled.

(confessional: Izzy)

"Ugh, I just jumped for nothing! I'd better help extra with the building."

Jade went next. "IfIdiefromthisyourbuttisscrewedMcleaaaaaaaaannn!" She screamed as she fell. She of course landed safely, and resurfaced holding a screwdriver.

"Alright, looks like it's my turn," Nicole said cheerily. She jumped into the water, doing a few graceful flips as she went down. She swam to shore, dragging a hot tub motor behind her.

As the Vengeful Vipers celebrated, the Komodo Dragons prepared themselves for the long jump.

"This is really unfair," whined Arnold, much to Chris's annoyance. "Since they went first, they probably took all the good stuff!"

Sara nodded and pulled out her notepad (don't ask where it came from). "Such injustice sounds like a good writing prompt for a story," she said, writing stuff down.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, it was either them or you. You're gonna have to deal with it."

Robin smiled, trying to cheer her frustrated teammates up. "Aw, c'mon, guys! I'm sure there'll be enough crap for us down there!"

(confessional- Lily)

"Well, Robin sure knows how to stay positive, I'll give her that!"

Sam cleared his throat. "I'll go first. How bad could it be?"

Sara smiled[1] at him. "Wow, so brave of you. You'd make a good knight for the story I'm writing," she grinned, patting his arm.

"Heh, that's great, I'd like to read that," he chuckled sheepishly, looking at the ground.

(Confessional: Sam)

"Sara is really sweet," He said, blushing. "She's really cute and humble and smart and creative and… Oh my gosh, do I like her?"

Sam jumped off the cliff and resurfaced seconds later with a wrench. His team cheered from up above.

The other members of the Komodo Dragons followed his lead, and soon, everyone except for Ringo, Alistair, Robin, Viola, and Ivy.

"Alright, who's next?" Asked Ringo, turning to the rest of the non-jumpers. "How about you, Vi?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'm not jumping."

Robin shoved the waitress playfully. "Aw, c'mon. Would you rather have me go first?" she said.

"That's not what I-" Viola began. But before she could finish her sentence, the Female Owen had already jumped.

"Come on, Viola. You can do it," said Ivy, a ting of annoyance in her voice.

Viola put her hands on her hips. "I'm. Not. Jumping."

Ivy was getting more irritated by the second. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

Viola looked at her teammates nervously. She swallowed hard before shouting, "BECAUSE I CAN'T SWIM, OKAY?"

Everyone gasped, and Ivy facepalmed. Viola cowered in embarrassment.

(Confessional-Ivy)

"She. Can't. Swim? UGH!" she shouted angrily. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm okay. I swear." She took a few deep but quick breaths, which didn't help calm her down. The camera luckily cut off before the fashionista could let out an angry *ahem* "Courtney scream [2]"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've never learned. That's not my fault," Viola said defensively.

"I hate to butt in during such a great team building moment," Chris piped up, plopping a chicken hat on Viola's head. "But the rest of your team needs to jump. So, unless you also want to partake in this new foul fashion trend, you should get back to the challenge!"

Ivy groaned. "I'll go next," she volunteered. After she jumped off, Ringo and Alistair approached the edge of the cliff. Alistair swallowed and wrung his hand together when he looked down.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ringo, approaching the music lover.

"I'm… I'm afraid of heights," he admitted nervously, swallowing.

"C'mon, you got this," Ringo urged him. "We can jump at the same time. I mean… if you want… I guess it's okay if you want to go alone…"

(Confessional: Ringo)

"Okay, so yeah. I get flustered around people I like. I was trying to act brave, but when I'm around Alistair…" *Ringo's eyes widen when he realized what he had just said* "I mean… I'm not saying I like him… it's just… he's… attractive?"

Alistair smiled at Ringo. "Sure, let's do it," he said.

"Okay, you ready? One… two… three!"

The two boys jumped off the cliff, eyes shut tight. Alistair reemerged from the water, holding a hammer. He looked down and realized that RIngo still hadn't resurfaced.

"Ringo now has ten seconds to find a tool!" Chris announced through his megaphone. Alistair looked around for him nervously.

"Aaaaannnndddd… time is up!"

A few seconds later, Ringo popped up to the surface, empty handed. His team groaned.

"Alright, due to the fact that Viola chickened out and Ringo didn't get anything… the Vengeful Vipers win this challenge!"

The Vipers cheered excitedly. Lux cheered with Izzy, Jade let out a sigh of relief, and even Ami smiled… just a little.

Chris cleared his throat. "Alright, it's hot tub building time! I'll come inspect your hot tubs and declare the winner at sunset. And since the Vengeful Vipers won the first challenge, they get a one hour head start! The Komodo Dragons can go do… something."

While the Vipers began constructing their hot tubs with the tools they had collected, the defeated Komodo Dragons headed back to their cabin. Arnold stood outside the cabin, watching the rest of his teammates walk in. He watched Jacob walk in, scream, and run back out. Arnold raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of the boy.

(Confessional- Arnold)

"Something definitely isn't normal with that boy Jacob. And I plan on finding out what it is."

"Arnold! Thank goodness it's just you. There was a bear in the cabin!" Jacob said, his voice spiked with fear.

The fedora clad boy looked at him curiously. "Dude, there's nothing in there. What are you, crazy?"

(Confessional: Jacob)

"Okay, okay. I confess- I have Schizophrenia. I was hoping that being on this show would improve my mental health, but it really isn't working. Even worse, I think Arnold is onto me!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cabin, the girls were all chatting.

"So, tell me a bit about yourselves," piped up Lex. "I mean, we've barely known each other for an hour, and we're going to be here together for the next few months!

"I'll go first," said Viola, who was perched on her bunk above Robin. "So, my name is Viola, I'm a waitress at a restaurant in New York City, I love coffee…"

"Don't we all, though?" Lily cut her off, laughing.

Ivy, who seemed to be over her rage from earlier, grinned. "Hey, Sara, can I braid your hair?"

"Hmm?" the writer looked up from her notepad. "Oh, uh, sure!"

The camera changed position to Chris, who was in the recording tent. He was leaning back in a folding chair and drinking a smoothie.

"Wow, this is boring," he yawned. "Where's the drama? Where's the fighting? Ugh, whatever. Let's just check in on the Vengeful Vipers, shall we?"

And that's all for now. Thanks for reading. Be sure to keep an eye out for the next Chapter. I promise it'll come out quicker than this one did.

[1]- Okay, I'm sorry for this, but...SARA SMILES LIKE SARA DOESNT CARE. SHE LIVES IN HER WORLD SO UNAWARE. DOES SHE KNOW THAT MY DESTINY LIES WITH HER?

[2]- Whether you love or hate her we all know that Courtney scream. You know, the "I'm about to lose my sh*t and I'm having trouble hiding it" scream XD


	5. Chicken of the Sea pt two announcement

A/N: Here is a quick preview of the next episode. And yes, I did rename the season. One reader recommended that I change the name to something more interesting. I was actually planning on doing so before, so I finally gave it a new name. Enjoy the quick preview! (And read to the end)

Chris stood on the dock, grinning.

"Next time, on Total Drama Wawanakwa Revival!"

The screen showed the following clips:

(Confessional: Clyde)

"I've been paying close attention to Robin, and I think I know how to mess with her…"

Sara is right next to Robin. "So, um, do you want to form an alliance?" Robin asks Sara.

(Confessional: Griff)

"I'll admit, I'd really like to find love on this show. Is that weird? Anyways, Lily has been so sweet to me. Not to mention she's really pretty, and athletic, and amazing… okay, so maybe I like her. I don't know!"

(Confessional: Viola)

I knew I know Drew from somewhere! That awful, scheming little…"

Chris is holding the bag of blue pebbles, but the losing team isn't visible. "And the final pebble goes to…"

A/N: Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You guys probably wanted an actual episode, but I really haven't felt very inspired lately, and this little preview not only gives you guys a little something to await next episode, but also it gives me a few ideas on what to write about. I have been writing on pieces of scratch paper during school lately, so I can hopefully put it all together soon.

Also, I hope this doesn't sound like too much to ask for, but I recently had an idea for a fanfic in my head so I wrote it down. I just uploaded it, and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. It's a very quick read for now, and based on your feedback, I'll know if I should continue working on it or not. Just go to my list of stories and check it out. Don't worry, the OC fanfiction is still my top priority!

Happy reading,

SaneSierra


	6. Chicken of the Sea part two!

**Hey guys, check the bottom of the chapter for my AN. Anywho...**

 **And now, a conversation with Anastasia and her consciousness.**

 **Conscious: Knock knock**

 **Ana: who's there?**

 **Conscious: anyone who isn't your productivity**

 **Ana: hey, I'm writing, what are you talking about?**

 **Conscious: You're writing that fanfiction for a kids show instead of that essay that's due on Monday**

 **Ana: well, it's been months since I've made a proper chapter!**

 **Conscious: well, maybe if you had finished it earlier, it wouldn't be consuming your time now that you actually have schoolwork to do**

 **Ana: Give me a break! My parents just separated, I had to help my mom with moving, and I've had tons of stress to deal with lately!**

 **Conscious: I know that, I'm your freaking conscious. Besides, the readers of your story want to see their characters, not listen to your uncomfortably personal excuses.**

 **Ana: Okay, look. It's Friday evening. Leave me alone, please. I promised myself and a few of my readers they'd get a chapter by the end of the day.**

 **Conscious: WOW, you finishing something? That's new.**

 **Ana: Shut up.**

 **Conscious: but I enjoy tormenting you and making you put more pressure on yourself then you should!**

 **Ana: look, I'm almost done with the chapter. I'd finish faster if you left.**

 **Conscious: okay, okay. I'm leaving. Jeez.**

 **Ana: thank you.**

 **five minutes later, conscious barges back in***

 **Conscious: I'm back, motherf*cker!**

 **Ana: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

The camera cut back to the Vengeful Vipers, who were hard at work, and doing awfully well with their hot tub. Some of the Komodo Dragons watched them nervously, anxiously waiting for Chris to give them permission to start building. After what felt like forever, Chris finally walked up to them.

"Ooh, Komodo Dragons! Lookin' a bit like losers? How does it feel? Bad, huh? Well, I'm sure this won't be the only time!" The narcissistic host laughed, making everyone groan.

"Don't be like that, you guys. Becauseeee….. You can start building…"

Chris pulled out his airhorn. "NOW!"

The annoyed team scrambled to start. They didn't notice a pale rivalling team member watching them from the shadows.

(Confessional- Clyde)

"I've been paying close attention to Robin, and I think I know how to mess with her. She's basically a female Owen, and after watching the show, I found the best way to betray him, so hopefully it'll work for her."

Robin walked towards her cabin, stomach growling.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten anything since like.. An hour!" she groaned to herself. "Time to get myself some trail mix."

She was about to walk into her cabin to get herself some food she had packed when she heard someone whisper her name. She whirled around to be faced with Clyde.

"Clyde! What are you doing here?" She whispered.

The Viper's teammate handed her a chocolate bar. "I heard you talking to yourself about being hungry, and I had this in my pocket, so I suppose…"

"Oh, that's so nice of you!" Robin cut him off and took the bar. "Wait, you're letting me have it?"

Clyde nodded, so Robin quickly unwrapped the candy and ate it. "Thanks, buddy!" she said cheerily, before running off to go help her team again.

(Confessional: Robin)

"It was so nice of Clyde to give me that Chocolate. He's been really nice to me, maybe if we both make it to the merge we can form an alliance!

(Confessional: Clyde)

Pulls out a little bottle* "Emetic poison. Works quicker than laxatives, and will make people sick so… I saw my chance and I took it. *Laughs* "Too easy."

Robin jogged back to her team, humming.

"Someone's in a good mood," giggled Sara.

"I got chocolate from Clyde," Robin explained, wiping her mouth.

Sara scratched her chin. "Robin, I know you want to make friends but… Clyde is on the opposing team… and he's a pretty shady character… so I don't know if he can be trusted."

"I guess you're right, I guess I shouldn't trust the enemy. But I mean, after the merge we're all technically on our own teams, so everyone would be the enemy, meaning that no matter the team, it's possible they won't be the enemy!"

Sara looked at the girl, puzzled. "That is a weird way to put it."

Robin shrugged. "Well, I should get to work, I guess." She went over to her other teammates.

Meanwhile, on the other team, Kane was humming loudly as he hammered. Ami, who was stuck working with him, slowly got more and more agitated, until finally, she snapped.

"Okay, look. I'm gonna be stuck with you for at least another week, so I'd reaaaalllyy appreciate it if you just SHUT UP," she growled at the Irishman.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it," said Jade, crossing her arms. "Science has proven that pessimists are more likely to get Coronary Heart Disease…"

"Whatever. I don't want to deal with any of you right now," said Ami, storming off.

Kane sighd, hurt about Ami's snappiness. Isabel went over to him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Kane! I'll bet she's just jealous of your humming skills. Maybe you should teach her sometime!" the bouncy girl suggested.

Jade shook her head. "No offense, Izzy, but I don't think that's gonna help right now."

(Confessional: Izzy)

"I love giving advice to my friends! I love being helpful! *frowns, scratches head*. "My BFF once told me that I'm not very good at it. *Brightens up* "She was probably just having a bad day, though!" *Stares at the camera defiantly* "Marcie, if you're watching this, just know that I know you didn't mean it, and I forgive you!"

Ami sighed and went to the docks. She pulled her shoes off and dipped her feet in the icy blue water, relief washing over her. She looked over to her left, and leaped up, startled when she saw Mike sitting there alone.

"Oh, man. You scared me," she said, frustrated that she wasn't alone after all. "Why aren't you helping the team build? Aren't you worried you'll get kicked off?"

Mike shook his head and answered in a cryptic voice. "The same could be said for you, Nakamura."

"Well, I actually did help before Kane decided to try and make my head explode," She replied, rolling her eyes, ignoring the fact that he had just called her by her last name.

"Not like it matters. If we lose, Izzy will be leaving."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can just feel it."

Ami chuckled. "It's because she didn't get a tool, isn't it?"

Mike gave the Guitarist a small smile. "Maybe."

(Confessional: Ami)

"Mike is a pretty cool person. He actually knows how to shut the f*k up, unlike SOME PEOPLE!

(Confessional: Mike)

"Ami is okay. She gets me. I guess."

Meanwhile, the Komodo Dragons were having trouble functioning. Jacob was muttering about monsters, Ringo was trying to impress Alistair with his building skills (and failing miserably), Viola was glaring at Drew from across the campsite, Sara was writing in her notebook, and Robin was groaning and clutching her stomach. Lux decided to take a stand. After all, her team was going to lose at this rate!

"Okay, guys. Listen up," She announced, clapping her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "The other team is really ahead. Like, really ahead. We need to step up our game. I think that we all need to work harder with our building. You guys with me?"

Mumbles of agreement bounced around the team, and Lux looked around proudly.

"Alright. Also, if we lose, whoever helps the least is who I'll be voting for, got it?"

Some teammates grumbled, but most agreed. Lily jumped up and grabbed a hammer.

"Okay, let's do it," she said confidently.

A few hours later, the Vipers were nearly finished with their hot tub, and the sun was beginning to hit the top of the trees.

"Sunset is approaching," Sam said, nervously. Sara nodded.

"Ooh, suspense. An exciting writing trope, if you ask me," she grinned. Sam looked at her sheepishly.

Robin giggled. "Aww, I ship it. You two are adorable! What should your ship name be? Sama? Saram? Ugh, this one's hard to come up with!"

Sara looked at the ground, turning red. "Robin, I thought we were friends," she said, although she was too embarrassed to be angry.

"I know! Which is why I'm finding you a guy! That's what friends are for!" Robin said, smiling. All of a sudden, she turned pale and groaned.

Sara put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Robin? What happened?"

"I...feel...really...sick," the jokester groaned between coughs. "I'm gonna… go to the bathroom!"

"At least promise you'll continue to help once you're done!" Arcello called out, "Or your sorry butt will be gone!"

(Confessional: Arcello)

"While that's all going on, I figured I might as well go have a chat with the other team. It might slow them down!"

Arcello went over to the Vipers, who were hard at work with their hot tub. Nicole raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I know I'm hot, but you can just look at me from a distance," she said sassily.

"Hah, sorry. That skirt you're wearing is a turn off. Keep it up, though!" he replied, causing the flirt to scowl.

Ronald laughed. "Wow, straight to the point. I like it!"

Arcello grinned. "That's me," he said proudly.

Lux cleared her throat. "Guys, we should get to work-" she stopped in her tracks. Why was a member of the Komodo Dragons over here? Well, he was awfully cute…

"Hey, get your butts over here and help with the motor!" Ami screamed at her distracted teammates.

"I thought you had run off?" Vera pointed out.

"Well, I figured you would have trouble without me," she explained snottily, before turning back to Ronald, Nicole, and Lux and shouting, "Now get back here!"

Arcello walked away back towards his team, not noticing the smirk on Ronald's face.

Meanwhile, as the Dragons worked, Arnold looked at Viola. She was grumbling and glaring at Drew from across the campsite.

"Hey, Brooklyn chick, stop staring at conman over there and keep helping," he said sassily.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Viola tore her gaze from the familiar looking boy and tried to get back to work, but he kept plaguing her mind. She knew him from somewhere, she was sure of it...

"Hey!" Shouted a voice behind her. She whirled around, only to be face to face with no one other than Drew. "Quit staring!"

Viola's face flushed. "I wasn't..." she began.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever, b*. Just move along."

Viola walked away from him angrily, before freezing. She just remembered something.

(Confessional: Viola)

"I knew I know him from somewhere!" She scowled, crossing her arms. "Drew was a regular visitor of the nightclub I worked at. He always said that same line. Ugh! He was so sexist and annoying. I HATE him!"

A camera showed Viola walking out of the Confessional. A few seconds later, Robin dashed into it, clutching her stomach.

(Confessional: Robin)

"I... should have known... not to trust... that piece of sh, Clyde," she said angrily, pausing between words to vomit into a bucket.

The camera went back to the outside of the Confessional. Clyde was dragging a giant rock up to the Confessional door, successfully blocking it. He seemed to be having trouble with it, considering his skinny build, but he managed. He turned to the camera and chuckled. "That should get her to be unable to help," he said.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Ringo asked his teammates, worried about the lack of help they were getting.

"No, I'm getting worried," Sam admitted, looking around, hoping to see the jokester.

"Stay calm, you guys! I'm sure she'll turn up soon," Griff said. Sara clucked her tongue.

"We really need her right now. The next part of the challenge is attaching the filter to the motor, which will require quite a few people, not to mention we still need people to build the rim," she stated.

"I'll go look for her," Ivy volunteered.

But it was too late. The speaker above them screeched. "Attention, campers! Your time is up! Step away from your tubs!" Announced the narcissistic host. Ivy cursed.

A few minutes later, Chris was looking at the different tubs. He seemed impressed with the Viper's.

"Large diameter, I see. You'll want that, considering that we'll use the winning hot tub in later challenges," he said, making a few of the vipers smile, and a few to raise their eyebrows.

"Anywho, let's check out the Dragon's tub." He walked over to the other side of the site, and his face fell. The hot tub itself was complete, yes. But the motor still hadn't been attached.

"We were missing... a few tools," Jacob admitted.

"And a whole person," Ivy muttered.

Chris looked at the team in disbelief. "You guys lost a teammate? They'd better still

be alive. I'm sick of all of these lawsuits!"

"We can't find Robin. Good news is, I think I saw her go into the Confessional," Viola said, trying to be helpful. "You'd think she's be out by now!"

Right on cue, Robin ran up to her team. "Guys, the weirdest thing happened. I got really sick, and then the door of the Confessional got jammed! I think that I was being tricked by Cl-"

The poor girl was cut off by Chris. "Whatever, Birdie. Due to the fact that the Komodo Dragons never finished their tub, it's safe to assume that the Vengeful Vipers have won the challenge! They get immunity tonight, and they get to keep the hot tub for a few days! As for the Komodo Dragons, I'll be seeing you at the campfire. Go to the confessional to cast your votes!"

(Confessional: Arnold)

"So at this rate, I'm either voting for Arcello, Robin, or Viola. Viola was too chicken to jump, and neither Robin or Arcello helped much." He looked at the paper we was supposed to vote with, scratching his chin.

(Confessional: Robin)

"I know I'll be getting a lot of votes against me. I don't want to go, but I don't want to vote for anyone else! What should I do?"

(Confessional: Arcello)

"Why are people getting butthurt over me? At least I helped build. I'm talking to YOU, Robin!

(Confessional: Sara)

"Robin and I are already forming a friendship, so I don't want to vote for her. So, sorry, Viola.

(Confessional: Alistair)

"I can't decide between Robin and Viola. Neither of them were very helpful today. I think I'll go with Viola, though, because she didn't jump."

(Confessional: Ivy)

"Lily, Lex and I have decided to vote together. Anyways, we'll be voting for Robin."

The camera showed the campfire pit. All of the Komodo Dragons were sitting on logs, looking glum.

"Komodo Dragons, this is your first campfire ceremony. First of the season, too. Now isn't that something?"

"Something BAD," Arnold grumbled.

"Anyways, when I call your name, come up and grab your blue pebble.

"Lily"

"Ringo"

"Lex"

"Sara"

"Griff"

"Arnold"

"Sam"

"Ivy"

"Jacob"

"Alistair"

That left Arcello, Robin, and Viola. They looked at each other nervously.

"Tonight was a 1-5-7 vote," Chris explained. "And the person with only one vote…

Arcello"

Arcello smirked and came up to grab his pebble. Robin and Viola looked at each other in horror.

"Robin, you're on the chopping block for disappearing from the group when they needed you the most, not to mention you were too busy whining of a stomach ache while you were still present." Chris turned to Viola. "And Viola, your inability to swim made your team lack tools, as well as never shut up about Drew."

Viola sighed, ashamed, and Robin chewed at her fingernails

"And the last pebble goes to…

...

...

...

...

...

.

..

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Viola."

The waitress grinned and ran up to Chris to grab her pebble.

"Robin, your time on Camp Wawanakwa is over. Or maybe not. But for now, it is!"

Robin stood up, tears in her eyes.

"Well, bye, guys. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help."

Sara ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Aw, I would've liked you to stay," she said sadly. "You would've been a good book character."

"Uh, thanks," Robin replied. "Let's keep in touch, Okay?"

"Hurry uuup! I want you guys to see the new form of transportation we have!" Chris whined.

"Okay. I'm ready," Robin sighed.

The camera cut to everyone standing on the dock. Chris grinned from ear to ear.

"Behold… the crane of shame!"

Everyone looked up in amazement. In front of them was a crane with the longest crane arm they had ever seen. It was holding on to a wooden platform, and the entire machine was being operated by chef Phillips.

"Robin, stand on the platform," Chris instructed.

As soon as she had done so, the crane extended its arm to be longer, and longer, and longer, until Robin was only a speck in the distance. As soon as a loud beep was heard, the arm retracted, aaaaalll the way back to the island. The entire process took about ten minutes, but all of the campers were too surprised to look away.

"Alright, now scram. You all smell like sweat and algae," Chris said, holding his nose.

As soon as they left, He turned to the camera. "Who will survive next week? Which team will survive next weeks sleep-a- thon? And how will Arcello's talking to the other team go for him in the future? Find out next time on

Total!

Drama!

Wawanaka Revival!"

The camera was now showing the Vipers, chilling in the hot tub*. They were laughing and partying, too busy to notice that Clyde wasn't in the group.

(Confessional: Clyde)

"That was too easy. Next time, maybe I'll go for one of my own teammates," he chuckled darkly. "This is gonna be a fun eight weeks."

(Confessional: Sara)

"I know that Clyde was involved in Robin leaving, and I promise, I'll do whatever I can to avenge her!" After saying this, she pulled out her notebook. "That sounded like a good line for a book!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back, everyone! Well, technically I was never gone, but I actually made a chapter for once! Woo! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope that little bit with the consciousness was interesting to you. It took me like, two minutes to write, and yes, I was inspired by a set of Garfield comics where he talks to his conscience.**

 **Anyways, I once again want to say that I feel really bad for letting Robin go. She was one of my favorites, and the person who submitted her was really supportive of the story. I hope that you will stick around even after your character leaves, because I will have couple of playa de losers episodes featuring them, and as I've said a million times, two lucky contestants will return. Anyways, that's all for now.**

* * *

 *** FIVE FEET APART 'CUZ THEY'RE NOT GAY**


	7. I'm sorry

Hey Guys.

It's been... holy crap... almost an entire year. A whole year of me neglecting a story I was so determined to finish.

A lot of you guys have Pmed me, asking me if I'm okay. I'm alive, I promise. And you might even notice that I'm active on this site, leaving reviews and everything. Most importantly, most of you are probably wondering if the series is cancelled.

The answer is, I don't know. I'm sorry. In December, I would've said "No, it's not. I was just taking a long break."

But it's been nearly a year. And I'm almost positive some of you have left the website for good.

So I'm really conflicted. I've almost completed writing for chapter two, but I don't know if it'll even be worth it. So I'm asking you all, please. Please tell me if you are still active. I'm so so sorry. I have no excuses. I just was putting it aside and letting art take over my life (was that an excuse? I don't know, ahaha)

If everyone who submitted a character could just write a review, that would be great. It could be anything. Say "I'm alive" or just type a letter or something. Anything is alright.

Again, I'm sorry for not posting. This chapter will be taken down as soon as the next chapter goes up. I'm shooting for friday.

Thank you,

TheSaneSierra


	8. Episode two- Trivial eliminations

**A/N will be at the end of the chapter! Also, this is a long one, so grab a snack, get comfy, and enjoy!**

Sara and Ivy were walking together in the forest. It was an awkward experience, as the two hadn't spoken much, but the writer had to tell someone about Clyde. Plus, she needed some advice on how to talk to Sam.

"So what's up?" The fashionista finally broke the silence, making Sara sigh.

"Okay, so here's the thing. I feel like Robin's elimination was rigged. By Clyde."

"You actually think so?" Ivy gasped. "But… he's been so nice!"

"True, but have you seen him? He's so creepy!"

Ivy put her hands on her hips accusingly. "So you're just saying you think he's evil cause of how he looks?"

"No no no! I don't mean that at all! It's just that… he was acting so weird… and… well he gave her food, I think he lured her into a trap!"

"Ugh, seriously? I thought you were better than this, Sara. But just **assuming** something without any good evidence? That's messed up."

"Ivy, I…"

"Look, I won't tell anyone about your stupid assumption, but I still don't believe you. I'm going back to the cabins now." And with that, she jogged away.

*cf- Ivy*

"Sure, Clyde looks mean, but cmon! The fact that Sara just decided she wanted to hate him is so uncalled for! Sorry if that sounds harsh, but I hate it when people judge a book by its cover!"

*cf- Sara*

"Well. That just happened. I mean, I guess I don't have enough evidence, but she doesn't even consider it?! Has there never been a person who wears a "nice" mask on this show!? Does she not remember Alejandro? Or Scott? Or Mal?!"

Just then, Chris's voice could be heard on the speakers. "Attention, campers!" He exclaimed. "The next challenge begins now! Come to the dining area for the instructions!"

"So," Chris announced once everyone had gathered. "Today's challenge was going to be the awake-a-thon, but I know that you wouldn't fall for the race so… today's challenge is a Total Drama Trivia Challenge!"

*Cf: Arcello*

"hell yeah! We're gonna dominate this challenge!"

*Cf: Jade*

"Nice! I'm not an expert on TD, but I know my stuff, definitely!

*Cf: Lux*

"Sh*t! Didn't Drew say he's never seen the show?"

A few minutes later, the trivia game was ready. There were two long stumps, one for the Dragons, and one for the Vipers. Two spinning wheels were lined up, and in between them was a podium with two buzzers, family- feud style.

"Here's how this'll go," Chris began. "Each wheel represents a team. If I spin the wheel and it lands on your name, you must come up to the podium and go 1v1 against someone from the other team. Whoever answers correctly first wins a point for their team. The game will end once everyone has gone at least once. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Now, the first teammate to go for the Dragons is…" he spun the wheel, and it landed on a headshot of Arnold. "Arnold, you're up, man!"

The smug teen walked up to the podium, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go, then," he said confidently.

"And for the Vengeful Vipers…. it's Izzy!"

Izzy confidently walked up to the podium. She grinned at Arnold, then at Chris, excited for the question.

Chris cleared his throat "Alrighty, your question is: in what episode did Courtney find out about Duncan and Courtney's kiss?"

Izzy hit the buzzer before Arnold could even react. "Season three! World tour! The Greek one! Greece's pieces!"

"Correct. That's one point for the Vipers!"

Arnold walked away, defeated.

"Next up are…" Chris spun the two wheels at the same time. "Lex and Vera!"

The two girls walked up to the podium nervously.

"Alright, and here's your question: what is Cody's full name?"

After a few seconds, Lex's buzzer went off. "Cody Emmet James Anderson?" Lex said, though she was unsure.

"Correct! One point for the Komodo Dragons! And up next are… Sam and Drew!"

"Don't screw this up," Ami hissed at the conman, though he pretended not to hear her as he went up to the podium.

"Alright, your question is: which two former gen one contestants have made it to the merge in every season they've been in?"

Sam spent a few seconds thinking, while Drew did nothing but light a cigarette, not giving a single care as to whether or not he'd win.

After about a minute or awkward silence, Sam hit the buzzer. "Um.. Duncan and Courtney?"

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Drew, you now have the chance to answer the que.."

"I'm good," the boy cut him off.

"Erm.. okay. I guess Sam has another shot to answer," Chris shrugged.

"Yes! Okay, I think I got it. Duncan and… Owen?"

"Correct! Another point for the Dragons!"

Sam walked away from the podium happily, as Drew lingered for a few seconds, cigarette still in his mouth, looking uncaringly over his shoulder at his angry teammates.

 ***cf: Drew***

" **Do I care if we lose? Not really. They won't vote for me. I know my way with words. I know a bunch of them will gladly vote off Clayton if I tell them too."**

"Up next are… Griff and Fiona! And your question is… how tall is Alejandro?"

"Six feet!"

"Correct, Griff!"

The rounds went on and on. Certain people had gone multiple times, while many hadn't even had a turn.

"Viola and Drew!"

"Five!"

"Correct, Viola!"

"Arnold and Lux!"

"Bridgette!"

"Correct, Lux!"

"Lily and Jade!"

"False!"

"Correct, Jade!"

"Alistair and Fiona!"

"Eight!"

"Incorrect, Fiona. Alistair?"

"Nine!"

"Correct!"

Another fifteen rounds later, and almost everyone on each team had gone,with the Komodo Dragons having an overwhelming lead of 13-6, probably thanks to the spinner having landed on drew three times.

"And the two for the next round are… Ringo and Drew!

*CF:Viola*

"AHAHAHA! Oh man, this is gold!"

"Alright," Chris announced. "Your question is… how many guys has Courtney kissed?"

"I don't know who this Courtney b*tch is, but she probably hasn't kissed as many as I have!" Drew smirked.

Ringo chuckled nervously. "Haha… that's nice, Drew. Anyways, the answer is four."

"Can you name them?"

"Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, and Scott."

"Another point for the Dragons!"

"Fu*k!" Exclaimed Ami.

"Anyways, it's time for a commercial break. When we get back, more gripping competition and flops from the Vipers!"

As the camera blacked out, Drew could be heard saying, "Hah! Only four?"

"And we're back! Ivy is the last camper who hasn't gone yet. So it's her turn now…. against Clayton!"

"Ok," Clayton said unenthusiastically.

"Beat his ass, Ivy!" Lex cheered from the sidelines.

"Oh, who cares if she does? We're losing, eight to twenty, it's over for us!"

In the background, Chris was heard saying, "correct, Clayton!"

"Okay, nine to twenty. But same difference!"

As if on cue, Chris walked up to the musician. "You know what? You're right, Ami. So, let's do this. We'll have one more round. If your team gets it right, you automatically win the entire challenge. If you lose, well… you lose!"

"What the hell?! How is that fair?!" Sam protested.

"It's not. But I'm Chris McLean. So I don't know what you were expecting. Anyways… the two campers doing this ultimate round are…. Griff and Kane!"

"You got this, Kane?" Jade asked the Irishman nervously.

"Of course I do, lassie! I've watched this show since as long as I can remember! I've got this!"

"Good luck, then," Jade said, patting her teammate on the shoulder.

"And… you're question is…. What is Izzy's favorite foreign language?"

The two boys hit the buzzer with lightning speed.

"Holy crap! I couldn't tell who buzzed first, that was quick. Chef! Slow-mo that, please?" Chris called.

Chef philips entered the recording tent (which was conveniently located right by where the challenge was, because cartoon). He emerged only seconds later (again, its a cartoon), holding a tablet. Chris watched the slowed down video via the tablet, brow furrowed.

"Well, thanks to this, I can confidently say that…. Kane! You get to answer!"

"Please get it wrong, please get it wrong!" Griff muttered quietly, crossing his fingers.

"Chris, the answer is… camel!"

"Correct! The Vengeful Vipers take their second win! Komodo Dragons, you have five hours until the ceremony. Have fun choosing who to eliminate!" With that, he walked off.

The Vipers were enjoying yet another win in their hot tub, although Kane, Izzy, and Nicole were the only people in it. Ronald was standing right outside the tub, glancing at the other team and occasionally Nicole. Everyone else was doing their own thing, so the four of them were enjoying the space.

"Hey, Kane. I was thinking, would you be interested in an alliance?" Nicole asked the Irishman, batting her eyelashes, in an obvious attempt to make herself appealing.

"I mean… I don't think we're going to lose anytime soon," Izzy chirped, causing the other girl to roll her eyes.

"I mean, knock on wood, haha! We gotta watch our luck!" Kane grinned.

"I agree! So… are you interested? You know, in case we do lose?"

"I- um, sure!" he replied, giving in to her obvious flirting.

"Ooh! Can I join?" Izzy said pleadingly.

"I don't see why not, the more the merrier!" Kane replied

"Ugh. Sure. Just don't screw anything up," Nicole scoffed.

"Hey, I'm sure she won't! Izzy's a clever young lass!"

"Awh, thanks Kane!"

Nicole turned to see Ronald. He gave her a small smile, one that Nicole quickly picked up as wanting to be in on this. She turned back to her two new allies. "Hey, you two, she said sweetly. "Can Ronald join us?"

Kane smiled. "Of course!"

 ***Cf: Ronald***

" **Nicole and I clearly have the same idea. Charm our way into alliances, and crushing our allies later on."**

 ***Cf: Nicole***

" **I guess Ronald and I have our own separate unofficial alliance now. Haha, Kane and Izzy are so gullible!"**

Meanwhile, Fiona was reading a book in her cabin. She couldn't help the tears spilling down her cheeks. As a shocker to nobody, she was homesick.

"Can I come in?"

"Who's there?" the young girl sniffed.

"Jade"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jade opened the door and came in slowly. She put a hand on Fiona's shoulder, crouching down to look at her in the eyes. "Hey, everything is okay," she said gently.

"I- I haven't ever been away from my parents for this long," she explained, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, me too. It's been a tough first week. But hey, think about what you could be winning!"

Fiona gave the Savant a small smile. "If I win, I'll go to college," she said hopefully.

"What do you want to learn there?"

"I don't know yet. I like writing. Mom says I could be a writer."

"I never imagined you as a writer! I'd love to see what you write sometime!"

"R-really?"

Jade nodded. "Of course! I could see you going places. I'd love to see what kind of thing you have potential with."

"You're really nice, Jade. Thanks for talking with me."

"Of course. Let me know if you ever need anything."

Vera couldn't help but notice Ami's strange demeanor around Mike and Clayton. It seemed strange to her, but the musician always seemed to enjoy being around the two most grim people on the island (besides Clyde, of course). But lately the gardener had noticed her teammate was always hanging around the two, talking. Although she did most of the speaking, Vera noticed that she was one of the only people Clayton ever spoke to. Mike was not as antisocial, but he did seem less open whenever he wasn't around Clayton and Ami. While Vera wasn't a nosy person, she couldn't help but keep an eye on the three. Something was up. Probably an alliance. _I should just leave them be,_ she was telling herself that night. But the three had been talking rather loudly under a large tree, the one the gardener to meditated under and had planted flowers under. So, although not being a confrontational person, she decided to talk to them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted the three cheerfully. Clayton looked at her without blinking or saying a word. Mike didn't even acknowledge her existence, just looking down at his hands. Ami nodded respectfully.

"Vera."

"Hey, guys. Is it okay if I meditate here?"

The musician turned to look at the emos. The two nodded curtly.

"Yeah, go ahead. We can leave."

"No, no. It's fine. If you wanna be here, that's fine. You can pretend I'm not here.

Ami shrugged and turned to the emos again. Vera sat down cross legged, on the other side of the trees trunk. She tried to simply meditate, but also occasionally turned to see what the three were doing. They stayed silent, Ami scribbling in a notebook and the two boys staring off into space. Although, it was possible they were toning it down. Since Vera was there, maybe they were hiding things.

Meanwhile, Arnold was casually walking around camp, searching out anyone on his team to confront. His eyes eventually landed on Ivy, Lex, and Lily, sitting on the steps of the cabin, talking.

 ***Cf: Arnold***

" **I'm going to convince everyone to vote off Jacob. He's hiding something, clearly. I think he might be insane."**

"Hey, ladies," he said cooly.

"We aren't interested, creep," Ivy snapped.

"Woah woah woah, I never said anything," he said defensively. "Just cause I approach you doesn't mean I wanna date you."

"Oh, sorry," Ivy responded, looking away.

"Anyways, what's up?" Asked Lex

"I've heard a lot of people say they're voting off Griff, but I'd like you guys to consider voting for Jacob."

"Huh? Why?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen the guy? He's so weird! Acting like someone is following him. I don't know about you, but that makes me think that he's trying to sabotage us."

"I don't know…." Lily trailed off.

"Well, it's him or Griff," Arnold smiled. "And I know how much you'd… hate for him to leave."

Lily blushed.

"Just think about it," the boy said, walking away.

Alistair and Ringo seemed to be getting along well for the few days they had known each other. Alistair was always a charismatic person, but Ringo was more of one of those friends you could sit in silence with, sometimes sharing something deep and personal. Ringo was just happy to have a companion, though things did feel a bit awkward for him. Ringo was a but of a hopeless romantic, so he did have a small crush on his friend. But he was sure it was only temporary. At the moment, the two of them were on the dock together.

"I still can't believe you've never heard of Queen. Literally everyone knows who they are!"

"I'm sorry, but I seriously haven't!"

Alistair looked at Ringo, shocked. Then he looked off at the water. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" he quoted melodramatically.

"Wait, I know that song! The really long one?" Ringo said excitedly. "The one that goes, "Mama, just killed a man"?" he sang.

Alistair breathed what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "That's Queen. You should listen to some more of their songs!" he said excitedly, plugging in a pair of earbuds to his phone and handing one of them to Ringo.

Meanwhile, Viola was taking a short walk. Just around the main campgrounds. She needed to clear her head, but she felt as though the presence of people would help her to decide who to vote for. Drew took this moment to start walking directly behind her.

"Hey, blondie. You still mad at me?"

She turned her head to the conman, but continued walking. "In general? Yes. But at this moment I'm fine with you."

"Wow, that's new. Finally realizing what a great guy I am?"

"What?! No! Never in a thousand years! I'm just kinda glad you're as stupid as you are."

"Why's that?"

"If Chris hadn't rigged the challenge in your team's favor, we would've won. But for once, you were actually being helpful to me by getting everything wrong."

"But… you lost."

Viola groaned. "Yeah, I know, but at least we lost because of unfairness, not because you were better than me at something."

"Are you saying you're usually inferior to me?"

Viola just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

With everyone else on her team busy, Lux had nothing to do. Sure, people like Jade and Vera seemed approachable, but she had no idea where they were. So she decided to do what she was known for- looking around to see who would be compatible with each other.

This was something her brain was somehow wired to do. Back in her hometown, she would spend lunch looking around, seeing how people interacted with each other and whether they should date. At this moment, she was looking at Drew and Viola. The two of them seemed to know each other well, though there was some for of tension between them

"Wow, those two, amirite?" A voice said from behind her. It was Arcello.

"Oh, um, yeah. I feel like the two of them could be a pretty good couple."

"Like Duncan and Courtney?"

"Sure. But these two seem like they have quite a bit in common, so it wouldn't be as toxic."

"Oh, I see what you mean! They're both smartasses who know what they want, are stubborn, and both fairly attractive!" Arcello laughed, sitting down next to the matchmaker.

"That was a bit harsh, but sure. Plus, you seem like a but of a smartass too," she laughed.

"Hey, I'm not denying it."

"Haha, yeah. Hey, why aren't you with the rest of your team?"

"I'd rather hang out here. Judging by you, your team seems pretty cool"

Lux stared back at the potential couple, an awkward silence growing between her and Arcello.

"The one problem is that the two of them are on different teams." she finally said.

"They could figure it out if they truly like each other. And hey," he said, standing up, "maybe that goes for another two people here," he said, winking.

Lux's cheeks burned. "Are you saying…" she trailed off. But he had already started to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Matchmaker!" he called over his shoulder.

The sun had finally set. The campfire ceremony was about to begin, and Jacob was feeling a dreaded tension he knew too well. All he could see were his teammates, circling around him, calling him a freak. He tried to shake it all off. _It's not real. They don't know anything about me, they wouldn't say anything like that about me. They don't know. I'll be okay._ He kept telling himself this over and over again, but he was scared. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Arnold saw him as a monster, but it wasn't like anyone else knew, right? His thoughts were cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Attention, losers! It's that time again! Come to the campfire ceremony ASAP!"

The Fire was dim that night, leaving everyone shivering and tense. Nobody knew what was going to happen, and whoever lost was most likely undeserving of it.

"Oof, another elimination, you guys? Kinda sad, amirite?"

"Eat dirt, Mclean. The only reason we're here is because your incompetent ass couldn't accept that there wouldn't be a tense game," Arnold grumbled.

"Okay, I'm definitely not incompetent, but you're right about that! A 9-20 win would be awful for ratings! Anyways, let's get this over with. I have twelve campers in front of me, but only eleven blue stones. Whoever doesn't get a blue stone must take the crane of shame to the playa de losers. But remember, you will have a chance to come back! So don't get your hopes too low! Anyways, the following campers are safe:

Alistair

Arcello

Lily

Sara

Sam

Lex

Ivy

Viola

Ringo…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Arnold."

All of the safe camper smiled tiredly as the went to grab their pebbles. Griff and Jacob swallowed.

"Griff, you had the last chance to save your team from elimination. But due to being just a bit late on the buzzer, your whole team lost. I'll be fair, though, it wasn't really your fault. And Jacob, your antics have been considered suspicious to others, maybe even seeing you as a threat. Though you haven't done anything to affect today's challenge."

Jacob opened his mouth, maybe to explain his actions, but ultimately decided not to.

"And so, the person eliminated tonight is…

…

…

….

...

…

…

….

...

…

…

…

…

….

...

…

…

….

...

….

...

Tense tension is tense

…

…

….

...

…

…

….

...

"Jacob. I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go."

The boy looked at Chris in disbelief, before turning to the rest of his team, tears springing to his eyes. He seemed to have had enough.

"You guys want an explanation? Huh? Well, here it is… I'm schizophrenic. I guess I can't blame you for not recognizing that, but I can't believe you saw me as a threat! I came here to help cope with my condition, but you've made this all so hard for me!" he shouted. As soon as it was all out, he fell to the ground, choking back sobs. Sara ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my god, Jacob. I'm so sorry. I can't believe we saw you like that."

"Yeah, Sara's right," Sam said softly. "We shouldn't have listened to Arnold," he said, glaring at the boy he was referring to.

"It's… well… at least I know you guys didn't mean any harm, Jacob said. "But there isn't anything that can be done about it now."

"They'll see you when they inevitably get voted off in the future," Chris said smugly. "Or, maybe you'll come back! But for now, it's time for you to go."

As Chef ushered Jacob to the crane of shame, Chris turned to the camera. "With Jacob gone and the blame turned to Arnold, how much longer will he last? I hope not much longer, he's been a pain in my ass since day one!"

"Hey!" Arnold could be heard saying.

"How much longer will he be on this island? When will the Vengeful Vipers lose? And when will the real Awake - a - thon actually take place? (Yes, that will be happening in a few weeks). Find out next week on…

Total!

Drama!

Wawanakwa Returns!

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm actually back! I'm so proud of myself for doing this. And this chapter was a lot of fun to write, so hopefully I'll get back into the groove of things! Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed today's episode. I'm sorry to Mikael the War Cougar for eliminating Jacob. I thoroughly enjoyed writing his character, but as I've said before, it was the randomizer's choice. Don't worry though! He might have a chance to come back, and if not, there will be plenty of Playa de Losers episodes to come.**

**Anyways, I'm very glad you have all stuck around, and the reviews on my announcement have really made me think. I have decided to keep working on the story. And from now on, I'll have a schedule. Episodes will be posted every other Friday, no excuses. I'm going to prioritize writing again.**

 **Be sure to leave a review! I have a few questions though.**

 **1- What, besides a more regular update schedule, could I do to improve my story?**

 **2- Has your character been represented enough? (I try really hard to incorporate everyone, but I sometimes need a quick reminder)**

 **3- Who's your favorite character, besides your own?**

 **I'll see you all in two weeks!**

 **TheSaneSierra**


	9. Episode three- Dodge balloons

(Authors note at the end of the chapter, as always)

"I still can't believe I voted for Jacob," Ivy sighed. She was sitting on the dock with Lex, tenderly brushing her friend's thick red hair. "I shouldn't have voted based on Arnold"

"Hey I'll admit, it was partially my fault," Lex said softly. "I felt compelled to vote for him, and you and Lily just wanted to vote with me,"

"I guess so. From now on let's be a bit more careful about who we vote for."

"Definitely. Anyways, we need to eliminate Arnold next, right?"

Lex turned around and gave Ivy a look that just read, "Duh", then turning back around and letting the fashionista continue brushing her hair.

"Like I said, I feel so bad," Ivy repeated. "As soon as I'm eliminated I'm going to find him and apologize."

"If," Lex corrected.

"Oh gosh, of course! I just hope that you, Lily, and I don't make it to the final three together. I wouldn't want things to get competitive!"

"Personally, I wouldn't let that get in the way of our friendship," Lex smiled.

"Aww, really?"

"Sure! I've known you two for only a month but I feel like we already have a great friendship, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get you. Where is Lily, anyways?"

Lex grinned. "Probably with Griff."

Lex was right. Lily and Griff were taking a walk in the woods together. They were a few feet apart, far enough where they wouldn't feel awkward but a distance where they could still talk to each other.

"So,um, what kind of things do you like to do?" Griff asked nervously.

"Oh, I… Well, I'm on my school's track team," She answered. "I really like running. I do a bit of gymnastics, too."

"Oh, nice."

Awkward silence.

"How about you?"

"Um… I like acting. I've been doing it since I was a little kid."

"Wow, really? How many plays have you been in?"

Griff smiled. "I have no idea. I think I've lost count. I have been in Hamlet, though."

Lily's eyes widened. "By shakespeare? No way! That must've been hard!"

"It wasn't that bad. I didn't have a very big role. I was Hamlet's best friend."

"Still, that's really cool!"

Griff blushed. "You think so?"

"Yeah!'

More awkward silence, until a loud whoop was heard from a ways away.

"Hello?" Griff called out, confused.

Kane burst through the trees, laughing, with Izzy behind him. The two stopped when they came across the athlete and the actor.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously.

"Kane and I have a deal that we will race every morning, and whoever wins will get both of our desserts for the day," Izzy said breathlessly.

"And today I was beatin' your slow arse, Iz!" Kane grinned.

"Well, not anymore, now that you two both stopped," Griff pointed out.

"Good point," Izzy replied. She turned back to her competitor. "Ready to go again?"

"You betcha, lassie!"

and the two of them took off again.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the dining hall, eating breakfast. To Chris's surprise, they were all eating it happily, without a moment of hesitation.

"Wait, you guys… like this food?"

Arcello looked up, mouth still full of oatmeal. "Hell yeah! Philips actually makes GOOD food!"

"Absolutely! Chef Hatchet's nasty food was one thing I dreaded about this new season, but I'm loving this now that there's a new Chef!" Viola agreed enthusiastically.

"Who am I to judge poor taste? Carry on!" Chris shrugged.

Merely seconds later though, Chris interrupted them.

"AAAAAAnnnddd breakfast is over!" he laughed.

"Seriously? You gave us, like, two minutes!" Sara protested.

"Yeah, I barely got to eat anything!" Ronald grumbled.

"Do I care? Nope! It's challenge time!"

A few minutes later, and everyone was gathered in the infamous dodgeball arena from season one. It looked relatively the same, only now Chris and Chef were sitting in a new booth, several feet off the ground, assumingly to avoid getting hit by any balls.

"Welcome to the dodgeball challenge, campers! As always, this challenge will pay homage to an original challenge, but with a twist. And today, incorporating a challenge from Pahkitew, you will be using water balloons instead of dodgeballs! And, these balloons will once again be filled with some nasty stuff, so try to avoid them best you can."

The campers looked at each other nervously, while a few of them just grinned confidently.

"As for the format of the challenge, there will be nine rounds. Everyone will have to compete at least once. Each round will be five minutes, with five members on each team. Whichever team has the most people standing by the end of the round will win a point. Any questions?

Sam raised his hand. "Um, yeah. What if there are an equal number of members on each team after the five minutes are up?"

"Good question. If there are an equal number of people on both teams at the end of the round, the round will simply continue until one of the teams loses a player.

"Got it."

"Alright, ready? You have one minute to choose your first five players for round one. Go!"

"I think Sam should go first," Sara suggested for the Komodo Dragons. "He's athletic and smart and a good team player and…"

"Alright, alright, we get it, you want your boyfriend to be the hero of the challenge," Arnold deadpanned. This resulted in a blushing Sam and Sara and glares from almost everyone else on the team. "Yowch, tough crowd," he said exasperated.

"Okay, so that's one person," Viola said, taking charge. "I'll go too. Three more people, then."

"I can go! Lily volunteered quickly.

"I'll do it," Said Alistair.

"I might as well," said Arcello.

"Perfect!" Viola exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Go team!"

Meanwhile, Team Vipers also had someone taking over as captain.

"Alright, guys. I think me and Kane and Izzy and Ronald should go first," Nicole said snottily.

"Why? Also, it's Kane, Izzy, Ronald, and I. You don't put yourself first," Jade said.

"I literally could not care less. And because I said so."

"I'll pass," Ronald deadpanned.

"Okay, any other volunteers?" Lux inquired.

"I can go," Vera smiled.

"Me too," Jade offered.

"Times up!" Chris announced. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

As everyone lined up on the court, Chef walked over with a wheelbarrow full of water balloons, which he carefully set on the gym floor for the campers to grab.

"And you can all start in 3...2...1.."

Chris blew his whistle, and utter chaos ensued. Lily used all her strength to hurl a balloon at Izzy, who leapt out of the way at the last second. The balloon burst upon hitting the ground, splattering maple syrup everywhere. In response, Izzy threw a balloon back, but it instead hit Arcello, and before he could process what was happening, he was hit in the chest with a stiff balloon, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Wh-what was in that balloon?" He said between coughing breaths.

"Oh, you must've gotten the one with cornstarch!" Chris laughed.

The boy hobbled over to the bleachers, his teammates looking at him sympathetically.

The next four minutes were utter chaos. Nicole, Kane, and Viola were all hit by various balloons. Viola got hit by cooking oil, Kane with ants, and, to Nicole's horror, she got a face full of blue hair dye.

"OHMYGOD!" She screamed up at Chris. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WILL TAKE TO WASH OFF MY SKIN?!"

"Yep. Why do you think I put it in a balloon? Anyways, there's one minute left, so get throwing!"

Taking his chance, Sam pretended to chuck his balloon at Jade, but actually throwing it at Vera. The gardener yelped as a balloon full of tomato sauce hit her, just as the alarm went off.

"and that's one point for the Komodo Dragons!" Chris announced. "Time for round two!" Sam walked back to the bleachers, grinning ear to ear. Sara ran up to him and grabbed his hands. "Sam, that was awesome! I knew it was a good idea to have you play!"

"Definitely," Ivy said, smiling. "We can have you go again in a few rounds."

"Really? Wow, thank you so much!" Sam said, looking at his feet.

"Anyways, Sara, you should go, since you've been so supportive of Sam!" Lily winked at the writer.

"I… um…. sure, ok!"

"Okay, so I think I'll go now," Lex said.

"Same," Arnold deadpanned.

"Alright, how about you, Ringo? Want to give it a shot?" Viola asked.

"I… okay, sure! I'm not too good at sports though…"

Alistair patted him on the back. "Hey, you'll do great. You're a team player, I'm sure you can do this!"

Ringo looked at his friend. "If you say so…" he murmured nervously.

"Okay, then, I'll go too," Ivy said. "Now let's go!"

"Okay, let's have Drew, Lux, Ami, Clayton, and Clyde go," Nicole announced. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Who died and made you leader?" she scoffed, making Clayton crack a small smile.

"How dare-" the beauty queen began, before being promptly cut off by Clyde. "I don't mind going next," he said nonchalantly, smiling.

Three minutes later, the game was in full swing. No one had been eliminated, and at that point it was anyone's game. The floor was covered in all sorts of liquids from having hit the gym floor, from chocolate syrup to dish soap, and even one with gasoline, making even the careless Drew put away his cigarettes nervously. Eventually, Lux slipped on the dish soap, landing with a hard thud and giving Ringo an opening. He hit her with his balloon, covering the matchmaker in whipped cream. In retaliation, Ami threw one back at him, leading to his face being covered in rice pudding.

"Time's up! But since there are four people on each team, the game will continue until one team loses a player!" Chris announced.

The speed of flying balloons sped up. Campers tried to hit each other with more speed and force, and dodging like madmen. Finally, and offscreen shout in frustration from Ivy showed that the Vengeful Vipers had won the round.

The next three rounds were relatively the same. Nicole bossing people around, Screams in anger and disgust, and people protesting the fact that they had to go multiple times. However, in all three, the Vipers won.

"The Vipers are winning four to one! If they win the next two, they automatically win, since this is out of ten," Chris announced.

Izzy smiled. "This is amazing! Go us!" She cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, we gotta get our next group," Nicole said. "That'll be… Mike, Drew, Ronald, Clyde, and Vera."

"Works for me," Clyde smiled.

 **Cf: Clyde:**

" **Vera. The lovely flower child. And the most forgiving team member. Time to cut my team in pieces."**

The five members of the Vipers walked on court, being faced with Griff, Sam, Sara, Lily, and Lex. _Great, they chose all the athletic players,_ Ami thought.

"Aaaand… go!" Chris shouted, and the room erupted into its usual chaos, balloons being flung back and forth, and the floor getting slipperier by the minute thanks to all the balloon debris. All of a sudden, Ronald stopped moving, eyes wide, allowing him to be an open target. He got hit by Lily, but he didn't even regard the mashed potatoes now slopped on his shirt.

"Ronald! What the **** are you doing!?" Nicole screamed from the bleachers.

"Sorry… but… I got distracted by THAT!" he pointed at Vera, causing everyone on the court to look over in shock. The gardener looked like a train wreck. Her arms were covered in tiny red bumps, scattered all over to her shoulders. Her toffee skin was glowing red, and her eyes were swollen shut. The poor girl was sitting on the floor of the court and crying in pain.

 **Cf: Clyde:**

" **Vera may be a gardener, but her weakness?"**

 **Cf: Vera:**

" **Ragweed! I have the worst allergy to it, even breathing it in causes severe pain! This is why I stay out of the forest during down time, so I don't get exposed to it.**

 **Cf: Clyde:**

" **I certainly love going on walks in the woods every morning," the puppetmaster smiled.**

Chris cleared his throat."Needless to say, it should be obvious who won this round. The score is now the Vengeful Vipers with four points and the Komodo Dragons with two points!

"Alright, bring Vera over here and we can figure out who'll play the next round!" Jade shouted to her teammates from the bleachers.

"Ah ah ah ah, hang on a second," Chris interjected. "It's twist time! The teams will stay the same for the next two rounds!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Nicole stormed up to the stand where Chris and Chef were. "Chris, you can't do this! Vera's injured!"

"We'll get her medical attention as soon as these next two rounds are over. For now… she stays on the court!"

Jade stared at the host in disbelief. "Seriously? You're rigging the game as soon as one of our teammates gets hurt?!"

Chris shrugged. "Nope. I've been planning this twist out since yesterday! It's just a big ol' case of inconvenient timing for our little Vera here."

"It was my idea," Philips added, smirking.

Vera wiped away a tear and stood up shakily.

"Guys, don't worry about me. It's not fatal. Inconvenient, yes. But I can do this.

Lux sighed and turned to the Komodo Dragons. "Just take it easy on her, okay?" She begged them.

"We'll do our best," Sam assured her.

"Okay, let's start!" Chris announced.

The round went slowly and cautiously. The Komodo dragons aimed for anyone on the other team but Vera. At one point, Lily threw a balloon at Mike, but the emo quickly ducked, and it hit Vera. Ice cold water hit her skin, causing her to fall over.

"Oh my god, Vera, I'm so sorry!" Lily cowered in embarrassment. Vera smiled a bit. "It's okay. It was helpful."

Two minutes later, philips blew his whistle. The five minutes had passed and Vera was the only one out, meaning the Komodo Dragons won. "Three to four!" Chris called out. "Now continue to the next round!"

Vera, with the cold water having caused temporary relief to her painful blisters, picked up a balloon. She took a deep breath and threw it at Sara, who was distracted looking for a person to aim at. The writer looked down in shock at her hoodie covered in mayonnaise. In retaliation, Sam threw a balloon at Clyde, who swiftly caught it. Miraculously, the balloon didn't even explode. Sam looked at what happened in shock, before shaking out of it and throwing a second one. This one hit Drew, who walked off the court unfazed, strawberry jam dripping down his shirt.

"Lex! Get Ronald next!" Arnold shouted at the artist from the bleachers.

"F***k off!" she shouted at him in retaliation, before throwing it at Mike, covering the emo in cake batter.

 ***Cf: Arnold***

" **I don't understand why people are mad at me? Sure, I got Jacob out, but it's not like it'll make a difference. He was useless!"**

 ***Cf: Lex***

" **First of all, Arnold needs to stop acting like the team leader, especially since last time he did, we eliminated someone who didn't deserve it, and secondly, is he dumb? Him shouting at me to throw my balloon at Ronald just got his attention!"**

Chef blew the whistle. "And that's another point for the Dragons! The score is now four to four! And guess what? It's time to switch up the teams again! Vipers, one of you can walk Vera to the infirmary."

Vera sighed, relieved, as Jade stood up to walk with her. The Komodo Dragons and the Vengeful Vipers huddled up to choose who would play for the next round.

"We did great, you guys!" Arcello grinned.

"True, but I can't help but wonder if the only reason we did is because Vera was giving the other team a disadvantage.

"Good point," said Ringo, before adding, "I feel so bad for her."

"But, I mean, at the same time, look at what she was able to do!" Sam pointed at Sara, who was still wiping mayonnaise of her sweater.

"I guess we should still give it as much effort as possible," Viola said. "We have a chance of winning this!"

"So who should go next?" Alistair asked.

"I think Lily and Sam should go again, and then three more people who have done well." Ivy said

"Alright, I think that those people are… Griff… Viola… and I guess unfortunately Arnold," Alistair pointed out. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Tough crowd," he murmured.

Viola glared at him. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okaaaay, now that THAT disaster is over, who should go next?" Nicole asked.

"Ooh, can I go? Izzy asked excitedly."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, kid," Ami saic, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I was the one choosing the people to go on!" Nicole shouted at the musician.

"You know, you aren't really making yourself likeable. Not a great move on your part."

Nicole scoffed. "I'm just trying to do what's best for the team!"

"Well, if you want to be helpful, why don't you go on?"

"Fine! So that's me and Isabella. Anyone else?"

Everyone on the team stayed silent. No one wanted to go next, either from exhaustion or they were still shaken up from what had just happened.

"I'll go," Clyde spoke up all of a sudden.

"Huh? But he just went," Lux said in confusion.

"Well, you can be in the next round too, just for that comment," Nicole snapped back. "At least he actually volunteered."

Lux sighed. "Fine. But who else will go?"

"Oh, f*ck it," Drew finally said, walking up to the court.

"Alright, campers! This is the tiebreaker! So let's kick it into high gear, shall we? The round will now be ten minutes!" Chris announced. "Aaaaaand…. Go!"

Lily took immediate action, throwing her balloon right at Clyde. The puppetmaster swiftly jumped out of the way, allowing the balloon to explode a white liquid.

"Chris, what the f*ck is THAT?!" Ivy screamed in disgust.

The host keeled over from laughter. "Get your mind outta the gutter, dudes! It's just lotion!"

Lily, still angry about the elimination of her friend, chucked yet another balloon at Clyde. Once again, he dodged it effortlessly. He then picked up a balloon himself and threw it back at the athlete, who was unable to dodge it. She got hit right on the face, lemon juice splashing all over her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut in pain as she walked off the court.

Nicole tried her best to throw, but her weak arms caused her balloon to fall right at Sam's feet. He threw a balloon back, covering her in green dye.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she screeched.

Chris once again burst out laughing. "Oh my god, she actually got both of the dyes on her! It's like I'm being handed the ratings on a silver platter."

Two minutes later, and the game was still going. Sam, Griff, Viola, and Arnold stood their ground confidently, while Izzy and Lux looked at each other nervously. Clyde had a smirk on his face, and Drew was just staring at his phone. Just then, he got hit with a balloon, drenching him and his phone in vinegar.

"Yo, who the f*ck threw that? Do you know how much it'll cost to get a new one of these?"

Viola tossed her hair back, having been the thrower. "Oh, I'm sure you'll manage. If you can afford to harass me at the club every night back at home, you can afford the latest Iphone."

"Oh damn!" Izzy said in shock. Until then, nobody had known that Viola and Drew knew each other, so the rant was new for them.

Clyde rolled his eyes briefly, before throwing a balloon. It hit Griff, who let out a yelp as a balloon full of dead flies hit him. Sam threw two balloons in rapid succession, hitting both Izzy and Lux. That left only Clyde against Sam, Viola, and Arnold. Clyde, who seemed unfazed, picked up a balloon and hit Arnold squarely in the chest. The balloon popped, revealing a big glob of toothpaste.

"And that leaves Dragons and one Viper!" Chris announced. "But there are only 45 seconds left. Can the Dragons pull out their first win?"

Hearing this, Viola and Sam picked up the pace, grabbing armfuls of balloons and nonstop throwing them at the puppet master. Clyde dodged every single one, to the shock of everyone. He was about to throw one back when the buzzer went off.

"And the Komodo Dragons win! That means they win the challenge! Vipers, you have three hours before your first campfire ceremony."

Vera had spent about an hour in the infirmary. The pain medication she had taken had eased her pain, but the hurting wouldn't have been on her mind anyway. She couldn't help but think she had been sabotaged. But who? She thought of everyone on the island. Could it have been Nicole? No, she had wanted to win more than anyone. Probably someone on the other team, right? But when would it have happened? And who? Eventually, the idea of Clyde sabotaging her crossed her mind. It made most sense to her. He had been acting suspicious all day, not to mention she had overheard Lily telling people she suspected him of being responsible for Robin's elimination. But if he was trying to betray the other team, why would he have tried to betray his own team this time around? None of it made sense, which to most people would be reason enough to stop suspecting him, but Vera had a gut feeling. Nothing was matching up, but she couldn't see it as being anyone else. And the usually quiet, non confrontational girl finally made a decision.

She had to talk to him. He probably wouldn't give her the answer she wanted, but hopefully his body language could give something away. Shakily, she stood up and left the tent, heading towards the cabin.

"So who are we voting for, Nikki?" Izzy asked the beauty queen.

"Gosh, I just wish we didn't have to vote for anyone at all, y'know?" Kane sighed. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. There are plenty of people I want to vote off. I just wish I could vote for more than one person."

"Who would you vote for, then?" Izzy questioned.

"Well, I definitely want Ami gone, but at least she contributed today and wasn't as much of a pain in the ass as usual. So I'll vote for her another day. Also Mike and Clayton. They both act so cool and mysterious, but they just make me cringe. Plus they're both sticking to Ami like they're her henchmen or something like that. I don't trust them. Lux is a whiny brat who think's she's all high and mighty, but she hasn't done jack sh*t. And Ka-" she abruptly stopped herself.

"Were you about to say my name?" Kane asked, surprised.

Nicole flipped her hair. "Haha, no. Why would I?" she lied.

Ronald finally spoke up. "So who should we vote, then? I was thinking Vera. Little girl didn't do anything to help today."

"Yeah, but that's mean to say! She couldn't help it, she was breaking out terribly!" Kane protested. "What about Clyde?"

"Why Clyde though? Last I remembered, he was more help than you," Ronald shot back.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm done with you guys. I'm voting for Vera tonight, and I trust you all to do the same."

She haughtily marched away with Ronald on her heels, leaving Kane and Izzy looking at each other, conflicted.

Vera took a deep breath and tapped Clyde on the shoulder. The puppetmaster turned around and looked at her curiously, his icy blue eyes staring deep into her soul.

"Uhm, hey, Clyde. I was just wondering if… uh… did you set me up to lose?"

Clyde smiled a small smile. "Of course not, Vera. I'm too pure of a heart to have done that. I love you and my team too much to have done that.

"I mean… I'm sure you've heard the rumours that you're to blame for Robin's elimination?"

"Of course I have. But you don't believe that, do you?"

"Uh…"

"My question for you, Vera," Clyde replied, "Did you hear about what happened last week? The Komodo Dragons voted for Jacob, who had done nothing wrong, all because Arnold suspected him of being a traitor. Turns out, Jacob acts strange because he's schizophrenic. Now, everyone on his team is plotting to vote Arnold out."

"So you're saying I'm like Arnold and you're like Jacob in this situation?"

"You could be, if you get people to vote for me."

"You sound super suspicious right now."

"I'm just trying to defend myself hear, darling. And I'm giving it to you straight. Anyways, what are your reasons for suspecting me?"

"Well… I guess a gut feeling?  
"Do gut feelings always end up right, though? Everyone on the Komodo Dragons would have to disagree."

"S-stop using that as an example?" Vera shot back.

"Why should I? It's the perfect one," he replied.

"Okay… but who do you want me to vote for, then?"

"Allying with me, hmm?"

"I just need to vote for the majority tonight. I don't want to work with such a stuck up jerk."

"Wow, the hippie has a sharp tongue? I didn't see that coming. But you'd better watch it. After all, you're the one people want to vote for tonight."

Vera looked at the puppetmaster in shock. "Wh- what makes you say that? I was injured! They wouldn't vote for me for something I can't help!"

"I mean, think of it this way. Nicole, Ami, Ronald, and Drew, are pretty negative people, who won't pity what happened today. Fiona will swing with whoever is in the majority, and Mike and Clayton will vote with Ami."

"That's not true! They won't vote for me!" She shouted in defense.

"That's your problem."

"Okay… then who were you planning on voting for?"

"I was thinking Jade. She did very little work today, letting others carry her."

"No way! I'm not voting for her! She's my friend!"

"It'll save your ass, though."

Vera scowled. "You know what? No. I'll get people on my side. I can get them to vote for you. Don't even try to deny that you didn't betray me."

 ***Cf: Clyde***

" **Vera is the kind of person who convinces herself of things too easily. Well, in this case she was right, but it was terrible timing. Now she'll seem like an asshole trying to eat me out. I told everyone else about how Jacob was eliminated, so they probably won't be too happy about Vera accusing me."**

Vera marched into the dining hall confidently, where everyone was eating dinner. She'd finally lost her cool, and was ready to take Clyde down.

"Listen up, everybody. I just want you all to know that I know who betrayed me. It was Clyde!"

"I knew it!" Sara shouted, standing up. Vera smiled, happy to have someone agree with her, even if she was on a different team.

"About damn time someone revealed it," Viola said angrily.

"Hold on one second," Ami said. She turned to the flower child. "What makes you say that?"

"He's the one who got Robin out a few weeks ago, and he's been acting strange this whole time! Plus, where do you think he was this morning? Probably picking ragweed, which I found stuck to my clothes, causing my reaction!"

"Hang on," Clyde said defensively. "First of all, I was here all morning. I spent my morning reading in the dining hall, and Philips can back me up. Secondly, how would I know you were allergic to ragweed? Maybe it just stuck to you when you were out walking?"

"Well… I…"

"Yeah! And what makes you think Robin was eliminated because of him?" Nicole added

"Sara and viola agree with me! And I had a gut feeling! And if more than one person is on board, maybe we should be more suspicious!"

"You seem to have forgotten what happened last week," Lux said, exasperated.

"That's different! First of all, only one person believed it, and second of all, Jacob wasn't accused of completely betraying the team!"

"Yes, well this time Clyde is being accused of something more drastic. You're saying he's the reason you got this reaction, and yet you have no proof?" Ami rebutted.

"I…"

Vera was cut off by the loudspeakers.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced. "It's now time for the Venomous Vipers to vote someone off! The Komodo dragons can enjoy the rest of their night, the rest of you must report to the campfire in five minutes to cast your votes!"

Vera turned to the rest of her team. "Just think about it, okay?" She begged.

 ***Cf: Drew***

" **I actually agree with Vera. That creep Clyde can go suck it."**

 ***Cf: Jade***

" **Even if Clyde didn't do it, Vera told me how he tried to target me earlier. So he's got to go."**

 ***Cf: Ami***

" **The problem isn't even that Vera lost this for us. It's that she had the audacity to blame someone else. She's got my vote."**

"Vipers, this is your first elimination. I have twelve pebbles. Whoever doesn't get one must take the crane of shame, leave the island, and never come back. Scratch that, you have the potential to make a comeback. But I digress. The people safe tonight are…

Drew

…

Mike

…

Clayton

…

Fiona

…

Lux

…

Kane

…

Izzy

…

Ronald

…

…. and Nicole"

"Isn't that predictable," Nicole driller sarcastically.

"Jade is also safe with two votes." Chris announced.

"Who were they?" Jade wondered aloud.

"Clyde… Vera. The two of you are on the chopping block tonight. Clyde, you've been accused of betraying the team and hurting one of your teammates. And Vera, you jumped to conclusions as to whether Clyde did it or not. Overall, the two of you have successfully split your team on two sides: Those who side with Vera and those who side with Clyde. So… good job on that."

Vera looked around, surprised that about half of the people on her team agreed with her. Well… maybe more or maybe less. That was about to be figured out.

" With a final vote of 2-5-6, The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

…..Clyde. Vera, you're done-zo!

Vera sighed. While she wasn't surprised, she was mad at everyone. If only she'd kept her damn mouth shut.

"This is bullsh*t!" Jade shouted, standing up. "Vera did nothing wrong!"

"Jade. It's okay, I promise. I'm sorry. Just… keep an eye on Clyde, okay?"

"Oh, oh, guess what! You guys haven't seen the new elimination method yet!" Chris exclaimed happily. "Follow me!" All the other campers went off to see Vera off, except for Clyde. He smiled to himself, ready to challenge himself by messing with yet another "victim".

AN: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for the delay. But I have good news! As of now, the next two episodes are now already written! I decided to write them in chunks as to not stress myself out with timing. That's why I've been on hiatus. But the next two episodes will be out super super soon! By the way, I know that some of y'all are wondering how Clyde knew everything would go his way. Seems convenient, right? Well, I had my reasons that you'll find out about. As always, sorry if your character didn't get enough screen time, and be sure to comment what you thought!


End file.
